


The Full Moon's Allure

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius thinks on the full moon from his cell in Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Moon's Allure

**Author's Note:**

> I son't own Harry Potter.

It was the full moon again, the one time each month that Sirius Black felt free in Azkaban, the rays of the moon taking him back to a happier time and place. In his prison cell in his animagus form of Padfoot the dementors didn’t bother him as much as they did the other prisoners, but they still had an affect on him, trying to drain him of his happier memories. The full moon was his only respite from it, the power of the moon magnificent, pulling him only if he was in his animagus form back into the memories of his time frolicking around the grounds of Hogwarts as Padfoot with Moony and the other Marauders.

The full moon had always been special to him, as a pureblood heir he had been taught many things required of his station including rituals, many of which he had shunned, but for some reason he had always been drawn towards the lunar rituals, the moon drawing him in. It had always been that way, from a young age the moon had always held an allure to him, he later found out that the year that the moon began to exert a form of control over him was the same year that Remus had been bitten by a werewolf and become a subject to the moon.

When he got to Hogwarts the full moons were so much better, watching the moon shine across the lake from Gryffindor tower was amazing, the only problem was that his friend Remus wasn’t there to share it with him. While his best friend James, for some reason he never refer to him as mate it seemed wrong, had been there it was never the same without Remus, but he always seemed to be ill around that time of month.

It had been during second year that they found out about Remus’ furry little problem as they jokingly referred to it as, Sirius had come across him in the hospital wing the morning after the full moon having scratch and bites healed by Madam Pomphrey. Now being such an avid learner when it came to the moon and the rituals that involved the moon, Sirius instantly recognised the marks of one of the moons children. Remus’ absences around the time of the full moon were now making sense to him, Remus was a child of the moon, a werewolf.

Sirius had looked at the form of his friend, it was the least dressed he had ever seen the other teen and his eyes drunk in their fill from under James’ invisibility cloak. He had the bite and scratch marks he had obviously made by himself, but he also had what looked like a tattoo just below his left hipbone. It was in the shape of a crescent moon, denoting him as one of her children, it must have been the mark left from the bite that had turned him.

It was the marks that Remus had made himself that had concerned Sirius, they meant that Remus was fighting against himself and his nature, something that Sirius promised himself he would rectify. The fact that one of his best friends was a werewolf didn’t bother him, Remus had always been a good mate to him, and he always would be, it wouldn’t be until later that he recognised the significance of him always referring to Remus as his mate in his mind.

He vaguely remembered waiting a few days for Remus to have recovered from the moon, before confronting him, what he wasn’t expecting was for James and Peter to overhear. In a way it was lucky they had, he wouldn’t have needed to sneak around to help Remus, it was also James’ idea for them to become animagi to spend the moons with Remus. It was an idea that Sirius thought was great, he would finally be able to spend the full moon with Remus.

They split into two groups, James and Sirius both having come from pureblood families knew that one of the starting stages to the animagus transformation was clearing your mind through meditation, so Remus and Sirius took to the library to research the process whilst James tried to teach Peter how to clear his mind. Sirius really did think he had gotten the better end of the deal, he got to spend time with Remus, and didn’t have to try to teach Peter to meditate.

Finding your inner animal could only be done through meditation, there was no shortcut, so both James and Sirius had been able to find out what they were almost immediately, while Peter had to wait, the were a stag and a dog respectively. The transformation itself took a lot longer, but they successfully managed it at the start of their fifth year.

Sirius could not have been happier, he could now spend the full moons with Remus, something that he had wished he could do since he had met the other. Finding out that Remus was a child of hte moon made it easier to understand in his mind, he had always been captivated by the moon and could sense another who was entranced by her allure.

It hadn’t been until their seventh year that he had finally pieced the last piece of the puzzle together, Peter had been ill and James was with Lily leaving Sirius and Remus up to their own devices. Instead of all the previous full moons in which they had used the time together to explore, they curled up around each other in the moons’ rays and fell asleep. Waking up the next morning Sirius found a human Remus curled around his animagus form naked, taking in the beauty of the other teen everything fell into place.

He was Remus’ mate. There could be no other explanation, it made sense, his infatuation with the moon had begun around the same time Remus became a child of the moon. It had been the moon herself teaching and leading him on this path to her child all along. Sat in his cell at Azkaban his eyes drinking in the rays of the moon he couldn’t help but think of his mate, his Moony, and hope that the man believed in his innocence.


End file.
